


Con-Academy

by voltronofficiall



Series: CONACADEMY by Joe Schreiber [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Con Artists, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronofficiall/pseuds/voltronofficiall
Summary: Keith Kogane, a con artist who has bluffed his way into one of the nation's most exclusive private schools. But Keith isn't the only scammer at Altea Academy- Lance McClain is there too, and the ivy-covered campus isn't big enough for the both of them.  So they make a bet-and the winner gets more than a high school diploma. In this twisty tale of secrets, lies, and deception- it's hard to figure out who's double crossing who. May the best con-artist win!





	Con-Academy

Hello Guys/Girls, He/She, They/Them, You, Y/N. Okay so this story is based on the book Conacademy by Joe Schreiber. Basically Keith is a con artist and he hacked himslef into Altea Academy with the help of Pidge of course. Keith has been hacking himself into elite schools for a while now and when he arrives at Altea Academy Lance knows he's lying about his backstory. Keep reading to find out how he deals with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end of the chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this and the rest of the chapters . Add me @voltronofficiall on Instagram.


End file.
